


Art for gibbstonysbabe's story "Shadows"

by mella68



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Art for gibbstonysbabe's story "Shadows"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015221) by [gibbsandtonysbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gibbsandtonysbabe/pseuds/gibbsandtonysbabe). 



Summary provided by the author:

Gibbs sees Tony in an unexpected place and his world is turned upside down. Suddenly he is faced with the fact that everything he had only dreamed about can be reality. All he needs to do is step out of the shadows and lay claim to what is his...much easier said than done. Can he do it before the jealousy consumes him? Or will he stay in the shadows and watch as Tony takes another. 

 

 


End file.
